


In Your Warmth

by Sleepsongx



Category: Bastille (Band)
Genre: Bastille - Freeform, Dan Smith - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 15:52:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9614951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepsongx/pseuds/Sleepsongx
Summary: You loved his warmth, his sense of security, his mind; you loved your Dan





	

I'd gotten up from the warm depths of the covers and Dan's grabby hands despite the internal fight I had to keep out the coldness of the bus, and headed for the kitchen to make me and Dan some tea. I'd slipped on one of his jumpers that was slightly too big for him, resulting in it being massive on me, and I curled in on myself as I leant against the counter waiting for the water to boil. The click of the kettle bought me out of my sleep filled haze and I quickly filled up our mugs but as I went to turn around two soft and strong arms snaked round my waist, connecting in the front and clutching the material of the jumper. 

"Morning babe" Dan grumbled in his raspy voice, a mix from the show last night and from just having woken up. He pushed his head into the side of my neck and pushed himself even closer to me if humanely possible. "I was just making some tea for you, thought it'd help your voice" I replied, shifting in his grip to face him. "You're the best, you really are" he replied, taking the mug off the counter and taking a sip. I stood still against the counter slightly shivering due to only being dressed in Dan's jumper, my legs covering in goosebumps, and I revelled in the way the morning sun poured through the blinds off the bus and cast lines across his face, his lashes seeming more prominent across the top of his cheekbones and the fresh stubble littering his jaw and cheeks.  
"What're you looking at?" He paused, placing his mug down onto the counter next to me.  
"You" I softly replied, the obviousness of the comment making him chuckle, a noise I could never for the life of me get tired of. Sensing how cold I was due to the lack of clothing, he grabbed the back of my thighs and pulled me up on to the worktop, shuffling between my legs and encasing me in a warm hug. He was my safety blanket, and he warmed me to my core. When we were like this I could never find it in myself to detach from him, but to savour the heat he radiated off. 

"I love you so much" I whispered not so much to Dan, but out into the open, once again speaking my mind. "I love you too" he replied, aligning those deep cerulean eyes with my much duller brown ones. He moved forward ever so slightly, closing the ever lasting gap between us, and gingerly pressed his lips to mine, hesitating slightly as a silent gesture to ask if it was okay. His hands wandered over my waist, digging his nails into my sides to remind me he was still there, and he wasn't going anywhere, and I melted into his touch. His lips moved against mine and I moaned softly into his mouth, causing him so smile and break the kiss. "Don't wanna wake the others up babygirl"

**Author's Note:**

> Umm this was really quick and a mess but hope y'all like it


End file.
